Velo del tiempo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Harry cae a través de Velo durante la batalla en el Ministerio y vuelve atrás en el tiempo, consiguiendo una relación más cercana con un amigo en el proceso. Reescritura y continuación de la historia Through-The-Veil, por Whitetigerwolf.
1. Chapter 1

_"¡SIRIUS!"_Harry grito al ver a Bellatrix lanzar un hechizo a su padrino. Instintivamente lo empujo fuera del camino, apartándolo de la trayectoria del hechizo. La mala noticia era que el hechizo le golpeo en su lugar y atravesó el Velo. Lo último que escucho antes de que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia lo envolviesen fueron los gritos de Hermione y los susurros de los muertos.

* * *

Harry se levanto con dificultad en lo que parecía ser King Cross solo que completamente blanco y cubierto de niebla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y de inmediato una muda limpia apareció a su lado. Tras ponérsela comenzó a preguntarse donde estaba.

_"Este es el limbo entre la vida y la muerte"_

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver quién había hablado, encontrando lo que debía ser el dementor más grande que jamas había visto en su corta vida. Tratando de no mostrar miedo pregunto_"¿Quién eres?"_

La figura soltó una carcajada_"He recibido muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarme El-Que-Juzga. La Muerte y el Destino me crearon para juzgar a quienes pasen por la Puerta. Si sus almas están podridas los llevo a la Muerte para su reciclaje. Si están en buen estado los llevo al Destino para que decida que hacer con ellos, como es tu caso actualmente"_

La estación se convirtió en una oficina repentinamente y Harry se encontró ante una mujer inhumana sentada tras un escritorio. Inhumana no era un insulto, es que simplemente no se le ocurría como describirla.

_"Puedes irte"_dijo a El-Que-Juzga con una sonrisa que parecía salir de cada posible angulo_"Soy el Destino, Harry, y tengo que admitir que hay planes para ti"_

_"No pareces muy sorprendida al verme"_

El Destino rió entre dientes"_Soy el Destino. Conozco tu vida. Conozco todas las vidas de este universo antes de que Muerte os meta en los vientres de vuestras madres, pero admito que de vez en cuando hay gente que llega a impresionarme. Ya que tu alma esta en buen estado normalmente te enviaría al otro lado directamente, pero Normalidad ha tomado unas vacaciones, así que te voy a enviar de vuelta"_

Harry gimió_"Y yo que creía que iba a estar con mis padres"_

_"Piensa en ello como unas vacaciones"_le dijo_"Unos cuantos años sin Voldemort, sin basilisco, sin Dursleys y sin idiotas incompetentes, viviendo una vida casi normal sin fans estúpidos señalando y creyendo cada mentira y rumor que se les de para comer. Incluso te voy a dar dinero suficiente para poder vivir en tu nueva identidad"_

_"¿Y esa identidad sería?"_pregunto Harry.

El Destino sonrió otra vez...

* * *

Emma Barnes suspiro mientras su mochila se rompió y todos sus libros cayeron al suelo. Deberías haber tirado esa mochila hace dos años, le habían dicho sus amigos. Necesitas una mochila nueva, le había dicho su padre. Tal vez usar la misma mochila que a los quince cuando tenias veintiún años no era una idea muy buena.

Suspirando con frustración, la estudiante universitaria se agacho para recoger los libros sin darse cuenta del hombre joven que se acerco a ella.

_"¿Necesitas ayuda?_"pregunto. Emma levanto la vista y sus ojos coincidieron con un hombre bastante guapo. Parecía tener su misma edad, con el pelo negro desordenado y los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida brillando como joyas tras sus gafas.

Ruborizándose ligeramente, Emma respondió_"Si, claro"_

El hombre sonrió y se arrodillo para ayudarla con sus libros_"Hola, soy Daniel"_se presento_"Daniel Granger"_

Emma sonrió mientras cogía los libros_"Emma Barnes"_

* * *

_"¿Así que la magia existe?"_Emma dijo aturdida_"¿Vienes desde el futuro? ¿Y tu nombre no es Daniel Granger?"_

Daniel asintió. Tras un año de noviazgo había decidido contarle la verdad. La mujer lo había logrado atrapar y no podía seguir mintiéndole. Incluso había sacado su varita y había hecho magia ante ella tras haber conjurado las barreras adecuadas para que el Ministerio no lo detectase_"Si"_dijo con un remordimiento profundo.

Vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_"¿Hay algo cierto en cualquier cosa que me hubieses dicho?"_

Con el corazón encogido, Harry se arrodillo ante ella_"Excepto todo lo que has mencionado, si"_miro a la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos de chocolate_"Nunca te mentí acerca de mi amor por ti. Tampoco acerca de los Dursleys"_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se levanto y le mostró su espalda_"Creo que deberías marcharte, Dan...o Harry...quién quieras ser"_

Dan cerro los ojos_"Emma..."_

_"Fuera"_

Si hubiese sido un cómic ella estaría maravillada, pero era la vida real.

Y en la vida real mentir durante tanto tiempo acaba doliendo a ambas partes.

* * *

Daniel Granger manoseo la caja que tenia en el bolsillo de su traje.

Tras un mes y medio de separación, que se había sentido como un infierno para ambos, habían vuelto a juntarse. Eso fue once meses antes.

Y ahora iba a dar el gran paso. Había estado buscando durante semanas el anillo perfecto. Había reservado una mesa en el mejor y más romántico restaurante que pudo encontrar. Dio gracias a que los duendes habían hecho la vista gorda cuando había ido a coger dinero de su bóveda para cambiarlo por dinero mundano. Después de todo, como habían explicado, seguía siendo el dueño de su fortuna a pesar del viaje temporal y la existencia actual de sus padres y abuelos, que jamas conocería.

Respirando profundamente golpeo la puerta del apartamento de Emma.

* * *

Era hermosa.

Mirando a Emma caminando por el pasillo hacia él todo dejo de tener sentido. Invitados, familiares y amigos no importaban, solo él y su novia. Ni siquiera recordaba haber dicho sí.

Lo que si recordaba era el beso que compartieron y provoco una avalancha de silbidos de los invitados cuando el predicador dijo_"Puedes besar a la novia"_

Tras varios minutos el sacerdote carraspeo un poco mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Comenzar una nueva vida era difícil. Entre comprar una casa, poner en marcha un negocio y mantenerse al día con sus conocimientos de la magia esos meses habían sido muy intensos. Se encontraba en ese momento estudiando libros para la práctica cuando Emma entro en la oficina y dijo su nombre.

_"¿Si?"_la sonrisa tímida en su cara no era habitua_l"¿Pasa algo?"_pregunto con preocupación. En lugar de decir nada, ella le entrego una prueba de embarazo. Era positiva.

* * *

Tras veinte horas de labor Emma estaba durmiendo mientras él sonreía a la niña en sus brazos. Su hija y futura mejor amiga acababa de venir al mundo hace unos minutos.

No por primera vez se pregunto si seria capaz de seguir las instrucciones dejadas por el Destino. Vive tu vida pero no interfieras en lo que ya ha pasado. No había hecho ningún cambio hasta ahora y se había enamorado de Emma por su cuenta, sin saber el nombre de la madre de Hermione.

Pero él sabia los peligros que su hija iba a pasar cuando asistiese a Hogwarts. Había estado a través de ellos, así que sabia de que hablaba, y cada instinto de su cuerpo le decía que tenían que irse del país para no volver jamas. Para alejarla de los peligros que sabia que afrontaría. Pero desgraciadamente era un bucle temporal, así que ella sencillamente no existiría si no pasaba por todos esos desafíos y decepciones.

Solo esperaba que le perdonase por ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Hermione crecía fue duchada con amor y afecto, aunque a ambos les dolía no poder contarle acerca de la magia. Dan sabia que Hermione solo se había enterado de la magia cuando recibió su carta y Emma quería que su hija tuviese una vida lo más mundana posible.

Cuando McGonagall vino a darle su carta fingieron ignorancia, pero sus corazones se sentían aplastados por el pesar.

Y cada año, después de que les mintiese acerca del peligro que había pasado en la escuela, Harry y Emma se sentarían a hablar acerca de si debían dejar ya el país o si valía la pena continuar haciéndose los tontos. Siempre acababan decidiendo que valía la pena.

También habían tenido el sentido común de organizarle clases de verano para compensar sus cursos no cumplidos. Él mismo sabia por experiencia personal lo difícil que era vivir entre los mundanos sin esos grados y se lo había explicado con lógica. Si, la magia es espectacular, le había dicho, pero si alguna vez necesitas vivir en el mundo muggle por cualquier razón necesitas una educación mundana. Ella lo había aceptado fácilmente, lo cuál era un poco raro ya que había heredado su terquedad.

* * *

Daniel saco su varita y miro su reloj. En pocos minutos su yo más joven iba a caer a través del Velo.

Mientras estaba oculto había estado estudiando magia profundamente, preparándose para este momento durante más de veinte años en aprendizaje y entrenamiento y superando completamente a su versión de quince años. Había descubierto cosas muy interesantes por el camino gracias a, entre otros, unos pocos magos y los duendes y pensaba aprovecharlas para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Su cicatriz hacia tiempo que se había ido y una cirugía muggle le había quitado su necesidad de gafas, pero sabia que Hermione podría poner dos y dos antes que el resto. Una niña tan lista, pensó con orgullo.

Justo antes de Aparecerse para unirse a la batalla en el Ministerio, Emma lo detuvo_"Ten cuidado"_le ordeno, dándole un beso_"Júrame que traerás a nuestra hija de una pieza"_

_"Lo juro"_prometió mientras la abrazaba una última vez_"Os amo a ambas"_

Emma sonrió mientras desaparecía y rezo a cada deidad conocida o desconocida que volviesen con ella.

* * *

_"¡NOOO!_"escucho gritar a su hija y acelero el paso, sabiendo que su yo más joven ya había caído a través del Velo. Lanzo un aturdidor a un mortífago que parecía haber llegado tarde a la fiesta y entro en la sala justo a tiempo para ver como todo el mundo, es decir, la Orden, los mortífagos y los estudiantes miraban sorprendidos la supuesta muerte del Niño-Que-Vivió. Igual incluso podía aprovechar para ser solo Daniel, nieto de un hermano Squib de su abuelo o lo que fuera que los duendes le hubiesen puesto en su historia de fondo, manteniendo sus bóvedas en el proceso como último pariente vivo que no fuesen los Dursleys. A esos también debía visitarlos más tarde para agradecer su "hospitalidad".

_"¡Perra!"_ladro su padrino poniéndose serio por la primera vez que recordaba antes de la lanzar una andanada de maldiciones a Bellatrix, quién supuestamente lo había matado.

La bruja había sido obviamente cogida con la guardia baja ya que le estaba costando mantener sus escudos y contraatacar. Como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón todos volvieron a luchar.

Vio a Luna defenderse contra Crabble y Goyle Senior y les lanzo dos Petrificus Totalus. Pateo el culo y los soldados de Rabastan Lestrage, distrayendolo lo suficiente como para que Neville lo dejara tonto con una patada en la cara. Ayudo un poco en todas las luchas a su paso mientras buscaba con la vista a Hermione.

La detecto al otro lado de la habitación peleándose con Dolohov. Sonrió cuando lo vio golpeado por su hechizo silenciador pero corrió hacia ella cuando vio que eso no le impedía lanzar un hechizo.

El rayo purpura fue hacia Hermione sin que pudiese esquivarlo, solo para ver a un hombre que parecía su padre crear un escudo que devolvió su maldición de nuevo al Mortífago. Tenia que haber sido devuelta con más fuerza ya que el hombre se partió por la mitad, dando una hermosa vista de sus órganos y huesos mientras caía al suelo mojado con su sangre.

_"No es tiempo para sorprenderte, cariño"_le dijo, mirándola a la cara y notando reconocimiento en sus ojos_"Vas a tener una explicación más tarde, cuando estemos con tu madre. Ahora hay que patear culo endogamico"_

Hermione hizo justo eso, juntando su espalda con la de su padre y levantando su varita.

Ambos fueron derribando y protegiéndose mutuamente mientras iban eliminando a todos los incompetentes de la sala hasta que solo quedaron Bellatrix y Sirius luchando.

_"Accio Profecia"_dijo, sacando la bola del vestido de Bellatrix, quién estaba tan enzarzada en su lucha que no se dio cuenta de eso ni del paralizador que le envió Shacklebolt por detrás. Luego lanzo la profecía a través del Velo, eliminando ese problema permanentemente.

_"Bueno, eso es interesante"_dio una voz oscura detrás suya. Se giro y vio una cara de serpiente familiar"_Si no estuvieses del lado de estos perdedores ya te habría intentado contratar, sobre todo si eres un purasangre"_

_"Sphere"_dijo Daniel en respuesta, creando una barrera circular alrededor de ambos dejando a todos los demás fuera_"Hablo el hipócrita. No eres más purasangre que yo o mi hija. Incluso creo que serias clasificado como Criatura por el Ministerio si alguna vez te veían por dentro"_

_"¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Crucio!"_Harry se quedo allí recibiendo el hechizo y agradeciendo entre dientes a sus familiares por acostumbrarlo al dolor. Mientras tanto la esfera se amplio, obligando a todos a echarse para atrás_"¡Serpensortia!"_

Una serpiente de diez metros de largo salio de su varita**_"Cómelo"_**

**_"Sera un placer"_**silbo moviéndose muy rápido hacia Voldemort. En el último segundo Tom Riddle creo un hechizo de fuego que comió a la serpiente y avanzo hacia Harry, que simplemente convoco agua de mar desde su varita en suficiente cantidad para acabarlo.

Así continuaron por otros veinte minutos con Voldemort intentando de vez en cuando romper la barrera sin éxito. Dumbledore ya había llegado y pronto el ministro y sus ayudantes en pijama se encontraban también allí mirando la espectacular batalla sin creérselo. Fudge pensaba como tapar todo el asunto y, en consecuencia, no se fijo en un escarabajo posado en su gorro.

_"¡No puedes conmigo! __¡He avanzado en la magia más que nadie!"_grito Voldemort_"¡Una vez que te mate mis seguidores van a tener diversión con tu familia!"_

El siguiente hechizo lo tiro hacia atrás, rompió el domo y lo golpeo contra la pared, donde se quedo gimiendo de dolor. Daniel avanzo hacia él, quitando la varita de un Auror demasiado excitado y golpeando en la cara al Señor Oscuro una vez. Y otra. Y otra.

_"No las vas a tocar jamas"_gruño antes de tirarlo al suelo con el último golpe, dejándolo K.O. y provocando silencio en la habitación.

_"¡Aurores, arrestadlos a todos!"_grito el ministro rompiendo el momento antes de que un hechizo cortante fuera hacia su manga derecha y mostrase a todos el tatuaje allí. Dawlish, siguiendo por primera vez su honor en lugar de las ordenes, le puso las esposas a Fudge. Los otros Aurores detuvieron a todos los suyos que intentaron cumplir sus últimas ordenes.

Luego entro Amelia Bones y, tras ver a Voldemort golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, le dio un sopapo al antiguo ministro antes de preguntar que estaba pasando.

Mientras los Aurores entrevistaban a los miembros de la Orden, Dumbledore se acerco a Harry y a Hermione.

_"¿Quién es usted?"_pregunto_"Me recuerda a uno de mis alumnos, pero es imposible"_

_"Daniel Granger, padre de Hermione Granger"_dijo sacudiendo la mano del director_"Mi hija ha hablado muy bien de usted"_

_"Lo se"_dijo con una sonrisa_"Bien hecho, hijo mio. Ahora si pudiéramos hablar en mi oficina..."_

_"Creo que mi casa seria más agradable, Director. Su madre estará preocupada si no volvemos en poco tiempo"_

_"Esta bien"_dijo rindiéndose_"Nos vemos en unos días, mi muchacho"_

_"Vamos, pequeña"_dijo Harry a su hija ahora sonriente antes de que se cogiesen de la mano y se concentrasen en su hogar.

Ellos Aparecieron de vuelta a su casa entonces, logrando que el director parpadease. Se pregunto cuanto de bueno Harry era actualmente en barreras para conseguir esa hazaña.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando ambos aparecieron en casa Emma corrió a abrazarlos. Abrazo primero a su hija y luego a su marido mientras decía como de preocupada había estado antes de darle una diatriba a Hermione acerca de sus continuas mentiras a lo largo de los años. Cuando acabo ella dijo que necesitaba un té y los dejo solos en la habitación.

Padre e hija se miraron, ninguno queriendo ser el primero en hablar. Daniel esperaba que le pasase lo mismo que con Emma cuando le había contado todo. Hermione no habría nacido si no se hubiesen reconciliado.

_"¿Por que no me lo contaste antes?"_dijo evidentemente enfadada.

Harry se quedo como un ciervo ante los faros por un segundo pero se recompuso rápidamente. Había esperado esa pregunta toda su vida y ya era hora de responderla.

_"¿Recuerdas tu tercer año con el Giratiempo?"_ella asintió y él decidió comenzar su explicación_"Mi viaje hacia atrás funciona exactamente igual. No podía cambiar tu historia personal y, como no sabias de la existencia de la magia hasta que llego tu carta, no podía contártelo"_

_"¿Y despues?"_pregunto inquisitivamente_"Podría haber servido contra Malfoy y sus idiotas saber que era una mestiza en lugar de una hija de muggles..."_

_"¿De verdad lo crees?"_le pregunto_"Ambos Malfoys están podridos hasta la médula, con su única cualidad redimible siendo el hecho de que al menos comprenden el concepto de familia pero no el de amistad. No les habría importado. Se habría comportado igual simplemente porque tu madre era mundana"_

_"Eso no esta ayudando"_respondió su hija, aunque él notaba que no estaba tan enfadada_"¿Sabias que pensaba tener una cita contigo el próximo año?"_

Harry se quedo paralizado. En otro lado de la casa una taza cayo de las manos de Emma y golpeo el suelo, rompiéndose.

_"Obviamente eso era antes de enterarme de mi paternidad"_dijo frustrada_"¿Por que los chicos buenos nunca están a tu alcance?"_

_"Eso es algo que prácticamente todas nos preguntamos alguna vez"_dijo Emma entrando_"Pero yo acabe teniendo suerte y tú la acabaras teniendo también"_

_"Gracias mama"_le respondió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su padre_"¿Hay algo más que tapaste incluso de mi, papa?"_

_"Desgraciadamente si, pero voy a acabar con ello ahora"_saco su varita y toco la frente de Hermione_**"Anima mea in vinculis absoluti filia serpens"**_

Hubo una luz verde oliva cubriendo la garganta de Hermione cuando acabo el canto latino y ella se sintió como si algo se hubiese liberado tras años de confinamiento. Era increíble_"¿Que hechizo era ese?"_

**_"Un desbloqueo de ciertas capacidades mágicas previamente atadas creado durante la Edad Media"_**

**_"¿Que capacidades?"_**pregunto, sin darse cuenta de que mama parecía tener problemas para entenderla**_"Mejor aún, ¿que significa?"_**

**_"Libera de sus cadenas la serpiente en el alma de mi hija"_**

**_"Soy una Parsel"_**constato más que pregunto con sorpresa antes de darse cuenta de que, si se daba en ciertas familias, tenia que ser genético**_"Guau, ahora voy a tener que volver a mi primer año antes del trol"_**

**_"Si, y yo voy a tener que ir a una detención con Dumbledore"_**replico**_"Parece que el sarcasmo se da en familia"_**

**_"Oh, no es como si Snape, Fudge y otros no lo tuviesen"_**dijo Hermione antes de mirar a su madre y abrir los ojos con comprensión**_"Aún estamos hablando en reptiliano, ¿verdad?"_**

_"Hasta hace unos pocos..."_su frase fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en una ventana cercana. Mama fue a mirar y les grito que había un búho.

_"Ya cojo el correo"_dijo Harry dirigiéndose a donde estaba su mujer_"Deben ser los del Ministerio metiendo la pata otra vez"_

_"Ministerio de Magia: haciéndole la vida mejor desde 1629"_respondió Hermione con sarcasmo_"Eso me recuerda algo, ¿los mortífagos no saldrán esta vez de su lugar?"_

_"Los que hay en el Ministerio puede, siempre que denieguen de cara-culebra, sin ofender"_dijo volviendo con una carta**_"Los otros doscientos no llegarán a juicio y, si juzgan a los que os atacaron, van a desaparecer en menos de un año"_**

**_"¿Y eso?"_**pregunto Hermione, siendo consciente de que su padre le hablaba solo a ella. Su padre le dijo lo que había hecho una semana antes y Emma acabo encontrándolos siseando algo que podría jurar que eran risas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Riddle los sectarios de Voldemort se congregaron en la sala desde la cuál daba ordenes. Esperaban el regreso triunfal de su amo, que acababa de enviarles la señal de que viniesen al lugar de reunión a través de sus marcas.

Si tuviesen una radio en la emisora mágica habrían escuchado que habían capturado a su líder y compañeros, pero no la tenían.

Si el Flu no estuviese bloqueado alguno de sus familiares no marcados podría haberlos avisado.

Si hubiesen tratado mejor a los elfos de la mansión puede que estos no hubiesen salido de la mansión sabiendo lo que venia.

Si no estuviesen tan ilusionados o llenos de si mismos habrían notado que la barrera de Aparición y Trasladores solo permitía entrar pero no salir.

Si hubiesen sido más educados con los duendes y su líder no hubiese creado una abominación para la naturaleza ellos mantendrían sus fortunas dentro de la familia.

Y, para acabar, si hubiesen prestado más atención al mundo muggle sabrían que el pequeño grupo de paquetes con un cristal donde los números rojos se iban reduciendo no era bueno para su salud. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba justo en mitad de la sala y había veinte más repartidos por toda la casa.

Great Hangleton recibió la sorpresa de su vida cuando se escucho una explosión masiva y los vecinos salieron a la calle solo para ver volar por los aires pedazos de la mansión abandonada donde el asesino de los Riddle se había encontrado muerto casi dos años antes. Ninguno de sus habitantes sabría jamas los hechos que habían sucedido en esa casa ni la verdad de la muerte de esa familia rica.

Nunca encontraron los cadáveres de los mortífagos. El explosivo plástico robado años antes de una célula del IRA combinado con varios hechizos para hacerlo más potente los disolvió por completo a cenizas junto a una serpiente masiva a la que le habían dado una victima con un Calado de Muerte en Vida en sus venas.

Así fue como el último horrocrux de Lord Voldemort en existencia paso a mejor vida llevándose como tributo a sus seguidores en una parodia del enterramiento practicado por una civilización antigua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogo.**

Habían pasado varios años desde que Voldemort había caído y aunque algunas cosas eran iguales otras habían cambiado. Si era para mejor o para peor dependía del punto de vista.

Una semana después de que cada mortífago que no estaba en la mansión Riddle cuando exploto fuese encerrado los dementores les chuparon el alma a todos los que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa antes de volver a sus labores. Se realizo una investigación pero no hubo ningún resultado y francamente casi nadie lloro por ellos cuando la noticia se hizo pública.

Snape se había librado de la purga, para tristeza de Sirius, cuando le hicieron probar el Veriteraserum. Dado que no había matado a nadie directamente lo dejaron salir. Por desgracia para él también revocaron su licencia para enseñar, ya que los inspectores lo consideraron inadecuado no solo por su actitud sino también por el poco cuidado que ponía en sus clases. Cuando todas las denuncias de los alumnos fluyeron al Consejo de Estudios él no solo fue despedido, sino que lo enviaron también a Azkaban justo en los brazos abiertos de los guardias. Después de todo, con tan poca seguridad en el aula y consiguiendo que varios de sus alumnos quedasen estériles en un mundo que valoraba la pureza de sangre y las lineas familiares es una buena manera de tener tu culo en prisión.

Una de las primeras medidas de Madame Bones como ministra fue poner a los Inefables en marcha para ver la validez de la pureza de sangre, que fue aprobada también por toda la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Se hicieron estudios en todos los países sin descanso, en varios casos empleando ciencia muggle, y los resultados tumbaron esa idea tanto como el Holocausto había derribado la idea de la eugenesia.

Como los documentos(falsos, pero ella no lo sabia) de Daniel Granger habían indicado, cada hijo de muggles del planeta era descendiente de un squib que había sido colocado dentro del pozo genético mundano, limpiando en consecuencia los problemas genéticos relacionados con la endogamia. Unos cuantos no tenían antepasados mágicos en sus familias pero los investigadores se encogían de hombros al respecto. Las brujas y magos derivaban de los muggles, después de todo, y toda la magia tuvo que comenzar de esa forma, por mutación. Varias especies mágicas también se descubrieron como derivados ya sea de los magos y brujas o de los muggles, como los gigantes, duendes, vampiros, veelas y varios otros, por lo que la ICW decidió comenzar a crear una carta definitiva de derechos para los mismos, incluyendo también otras especies inteligentes no relacionadas con la humanidad, como los centauros.

La investigación también dio una respuesta a las escasez de niños de sangre pura dentro de las viejas familias. Aparentemente se estaban volviendo no solo cada vez más estériles con cada generación incluso cuando tenían magia, sino que también mostraban cada vez más problemas de salud y mentales. Se calculo que si continuaban así en menos de un siglo todos los purasangre se extinguirían.

Hubo detractores pero tras el juicio a nivel mundial que había sido el de Dolores Umbridge nadie lo hacia público por temor a pasar por esa humillación. Ahora una hija de muggles o incluso una criatura podían incluirse en los contratos matrimoniales por el simple temor de ser demasiado endogamicos.

Más investigación encontró la manera de eliminar la necesidad de carne y sangre humana de las criaturas que eran consideradas inteligentes, convirtiéndolas en miembros productivos de la sociedad. Las otras llamadas Criaturas Oscuras eran solo animales, así que no era tan importante su integración.

El mayor golpe a la pureza de sangre fue el descubrimiento de que los troles eran los descendientes deformes de varias tribus aisladas de gigantes que se habían "purificado" mucho. Dado el peligro de extinción de una especie considerada miembro de la ICW tras varias negociaciones los Inefables tuvieron la orden de hacer lo necesario para salvarlos. Por el momentos las fabricas para pociones de fertilidad y estudios sobre el genoma de ambas razas había logrado la creación de una variación de la especie lo bastante pequeña para parecer humanos de talla Hagrid pero que conservaban toda su fuerza y tenia más capacidad de pensamiento que los troles. Los gigantes se resignaron al verlo, sabiendo que había tan pocos que no podían repoblarse de la manera normal. Grawp y Hagrid habían sido donantes bastante voluntarios del material necesario y aproximadamente quince de la primera generación de quinientos, que aparentemente siempre darían gigantes si se reunían con seres humanos y otras criaturas, eran sus hijos y hijas. Para la frustración de quienes querían ver a la especie extinta las instalaciones donde se encontraban fueron tan vigiladas y blindadas por cada barrera conocida y muchas de reciente creación que eran muy difíciles de encontrar.

La ONU había aprobado un permiso para todo por la simple razón de que los magos que les habían explicado la situación mundial tenían suficiente sentido común para saber que como mucho tenían dos siglos antes de que todo saliese a la luz, incluso menos. Y era mejor dar una buena impresión al público.

No hubo otro Señor Oscuro como Voldemort por el momento debido principalmente a que cualquier grupo sospechoso era vigilado y si comenzaban algo que los Aurores no podían contener los mundanos enviaban a sus fuerzas especiales a limpiar el asunto. El único país que aún no sabia nada sobre la magia era Corea del Norte, pero como cada criatura mágica nativa del país había o emigrado o extinguido hace tiempo y todos los niños mágicos eran recogidos directamente con sus familias y llevados secretamente al Sur era poco probable que se enterasen hasta la presentación pública del mundo mágico.

Para Daniel Granger o, como unos pocos lo conocían, Harry Potter todo había sido relativamente tranquilo. Cuando no estaba en sesión especial en el Wizengamot estaba en su clínica con su esposa y hija. Dumbledore también venia de vez en cuando de visita y Luna, que lo había descubierto por si sola, también era un visitante habitual. A los únicos a los que tenia que borrarles la memoria fueron los Weasley. Ellos, excepto los gemelos, los dos hijos mayores y el padre no le creían y decían que debía dejar esa farsa y casarse con Ginny, que puso los pelos de punta a todo el mundo ya que no paraba de intentar insinuarse a Harry, que tenia como 30 años. Tuvieron que eliminar sus memorias por su propio bien.

Había creído que ya había acabado con los Weasley y con los Dursley, a quién iba a visitar una vez por semana de incógnito para fotografiarse a si mismo hasta que desapareció. La policía nunca encontraría quién era el ciudadano anónimo que les envió las fotos, explicando que la gente tendía a desaparecer cada vez que intentaban denunciarlos. La cantidad de esqueletos que había bajo su jardín no ayudo en las objeciones de Vernon y Petunia, que acabaron en la cárcel, ni Dudley, que acabo en un centro de detención de menores. La venganza se sirve fría, como dice el dicho.

Volviendo con los Weasleys, Hermione uso el Flu de la sala común de Gryffindor en su sexto año para volver a casa tras haberse encontrado amando a Ronald Weasley de repente. Un análisis demostró que era Amorentia y, tras limpiar su organismo, él se había metido a través de la chimenea y había vuelto con el imbécil que estaba jactándose de su "hazaña" ante todos, sin decir nada acerca de la poción, cogido por la oreja.

Tras discutir con su madre, que aparentemente no veía nada malo en ello, y con Madame Bones, que estaba furiosa, al día siguiente hubo una ley en Inglaterra, y, poco después, en el resto de mundo que clasificaba las pociones de amor, lealtad y otras similares como el equivalente de la maldición Imperius, con el mismo tratamiento exacto a todos los involucrados en su fabricación y uso que no fuesen la victima, sobre todo si conocían al respecto. La oposición fue eliminada cuando señalo que tanto niños como niñas de cualquier especie o sangre y muchos adultos estaban en peligro de las mismas, por lo que la votación a favor de la ley era unánime.

Molly, Ron y Percy acabaron en Azkaban el mismo día. Molly por enseñarle a hacer la poción, Percy por estar de acuerdo y Ron por hacerla y usarla.

Luego se entero de la razón la siguiente vez que Luna vino a comer. Ese perdedor podía haber sido su amigo, pero entre sus celos y esto el vaso se derramaba. Además, ¿por que debería importarle el genero de quién se acostaba con su hija? Si quería salir, follar, casarse y más tarde adoptar o tener hijas vía poción con Luna, él no iba a ser el hipócrita que intentase manipularla para que fuese con niños siendo tolerante a prácticamente casi todo lo que no hiciese deliberadamente daño a otros.

Era un buen padre, después de todo. Sobre todo después de que Hermione tuviese otros cuatro hermanos y hermanas menores capaces de hacer magia cuando se graduó.

Francamente Emma y él solo se habían puesto preservativo por la linea de tiempo. Una vez que el bucle estaba cerrado los vecinos se quedaron muchas noches seguidas despiertos mientras oían su celebración.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogo.**

Habían pasado varios años desde que Voldemort había caído y aunque algunas cosas eran iguales otras habían cambiado. Si era para mejor o para peor dependía del punto de vista.

Una semana después de que cada mortífago que no estaba en la mansión Riddle cuando exploto fuese encerrado los dementores les chuparon el alma a todos los que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa antes de volver a sus labores. Se realizo una investigación pero no hubo ningún resultado y francamente casi nadie lloro por ellos cuando la noticia se hizo pública.

Snape se había librado de la purga, para tristeza de Sirius, cuando le hicieron probar el Veriteraserum. Dado que no había matado a nadie directamente lo dejaron salir. Por desgracia para él también revocaron su licencia para enseñar, ya que los inspectores lo consideraron inadecuado no solo por su actitud sino también por el poco cuidado que ponía en sus clases. Cuando todas las denuncias de los alumnos fluyeron al Consejo de Estudios él no solo fue despedido, sino que lo enviaron también a Azkaban justo en los brazos abiertos de los guardias. Después de todo, con tan poca seguridad en el aula y consiguiendo que varios de sus alumnos quedasen estériles en un mundo que valoraba la pureza de sangre y las lineas familiares es una buena manera de tener tu culo en prisión.

Una de las primeras medidas de Madame Bones como ministra fue poner a los Inefables en marcha para ver la validez de la pureza de sangre, que fue aprobada también por toda la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Se hicieron estudios en todos los países sin descanso, en varios casos empleando ciencia muggle, y los resultados tumbaron esa idea tanto como el Holocausto había derribado la idea de la eugenesia.

Como los documentos(falsos, pero ella no lo sabia) de Daniel Granger habían indicado, cada hijo de muggles del planeta era descendiente de un squib que había sido colocado dentro del pozo genético mundano, limpiando en consecuencia los problemas genéticos relacionados con la endogamia. Unos cuantos no tenían antepasados mágicos en sus familias pero los investigadores se encogían de hombros al respecto. Las brujas y magos derivaban de los muggles, después de todo, y toda la magia tuvo que comenzar de esa forma, por mutación. Varias especies mágicas también se descubrieron como derivados ya sea de los magos y brujas o de los muggles, como los gigantes, duendes, vampiros, veelas y varios otros, por lo que la ICW decidió comenzar a crear una carta definitiva de derechos para los mismos, incluyendo también otras especies inteligentes no relacionadas con la humanidad, como los centauros.

La investigación también dio una respuesta a las escasez de niños de sangre pura dentro de las viejas familias. Aparentemente se estaban volviendo no solo cada vez más estériles con cada generación incluso cuando tenían magia, sino que también mostraban cada vez más problemas de salud y mentales. Se calculo que si continuaban así en menos de un siglo todos los purasangre se extinguirían.

Hubo detractores pero tras el juicio a nivel mundial que había sido el de Dolores Umbridge nadie lo hacia público por temor a pasar por esa humillación. Ahora una hija de muggles o incluso una criatura podían incluirse en los contratos matrimoniales por el simple temor de ser demasiado endogamicos.

Más investigación encontró la manera de eliminar la necesidad de carne y sangre humana de las criaturas que eran consideradas inteligentes, convirtiéndolas en miembros productivos de la sociedad. Las otras llamadas Criaturas Oscuras eran solo animales, así que no era tan importante su integración.

El mayor golpe a la pureza de sangre fue el descubrimiento de que los troles eran los descendientes deformes de varias tribus aisladas de gigantes que se habían "purificado" mucho. Dado el peligro de extinción de una especie considerada miembro de la ICW tras varias negociaciones los Inefables tuvieron la orden de hacer lo necesario para salvarlos. Por el momentos las fabricas para pociones de fertilidad y estudios sobre el genoma de ambas razas había logrado la creación de una variación de la especie lo bastante pequeña para parecer humanos de talla Hagrid pero que conservaban toda su fuerza y tenia más capacidad de pensamiento que los troles. Los gigantes se resignaron al verlo, sabiendo que había tan pocos que no podían repoblarse de la manera normal. Grawp y Hagrid habían sido donantes bastante voluntarios del material necesario y aproximadamente quince de la primera generación de quinientos, que aparentemente siempre darían gigantes si se reunían con seres humanos y otras criaturas, eran sus hijos y hijas. Para la frustración de quienes querían ver a la especie extinta las instalaciones donde se encontraban fueron tan vigiladas y blindadas por cada barrera conocida y muchas de reciente creación que eran muy difíciles de encontrar.

La ONU había aprobado un permiso para todo por la simple razón de que los magos que les habían explicado la situación mundial tenían suficiente sentido común para saber que como mucho tenían dos siglos antes de que todo saliese a la luz, incluso menos. Y era mejor dar una buena impresión al público.

No hubo otro Señor Oscuro como Voldemort por el momento debido principalmente a que cualquier grupo sospechoso era vigilado y si comenzaban algo que los Aurores no podían contener los mundanos enviaban a sus fuerzas especiales a limpiar el asunto. El único país que aún no sabia nada sobre la magia era Corea del Norte, pero como cada criatura mágica nativa del país había o emigrado o extinguido hace tiempo y todos los niños mágicos eran recogidos directamente con sus familias y llevados secretamente al Sur era poco probable que se enterasen hasta la presentación pública del mundo mágico.

Para Daniel Granger o, como unos pocos lo conocían, Harry Potter todo había sido relativamente tranquilo. Cuando no estaba en sesión especial en el Wizengamot estaba en su clínica con su esposa y hija. Dumbledore también venia de vez en cuando de visita y Luna, que lo había descubierto por si sola, también era un visitante habitual. A los únicos a los que tenia que borrarles la memoria fueron los Weasley. Ellos, excepto los gemelos, los dos hijos mayores y el padre no le creían y decían que debía dejar esa farsa y casarse con Ginny, que puso los pelos de punta a todo el mundo ya que no paraba de intentar insinuarse a Harry, que tenia como 30 años. Tuvieron que eliminar sus memorias por su propio bien.

Había creído que ya había acabado con los Weasley y con los Dursley, a quién iba a visitar una vez por semana de incógnito para fotografiarse a si mismo hasta que desapareció. La policía nunca encontraría quién era el ciudadano anónimo que les envió las fotos, explicando que la gente tendía a desaparecer cada vez que intentaban denunciarlos. La cantidad de esqueletos que había bajo su jardín no ayudo en las objeciones de Vernon y Petunia, que acabaron en la cárcel, ni Dudley, que acabo en un centro de detención de menores. La venganza se sirve fría, como dice el dicho.

Volviendo con los Weasleys, Hermione uso el Flu de la sala común de Gryffindor en su sexto año para volver a casa tras haberse encontrado amando a Ronald Weasley de repente. Un análisis demostró que era Amorentia y, tras limpiar su organismo, él se había metido a través de la chimenea y había vuelto con el imbécil que estaba jactándose de su "hazaña" ante todos, sin decir nada acerca de la poción, cogido por la oreja.

Tras discutir con su madre, que aparentemente no veía nada malo en ello, y con Madame Bones, que estaba furiosa, al día siguiente hubo una ley en Inglaterra, y, poco después, en el resto de mundo que clasificaba las pociones de amor, lealtad y otras similares como el equivalente de la maldición Imperius, con el mismo tratamiento exacto a todos los involucrados en su fabricación y uso que no fuesen la victima, sobre todo si conocían al respecto. La oposición fue eliminada cuando señalo que tanto niños como niñas de cualquier especie o sangre y muchos adultos estaban en peligro de las mismas, por lo que la votación a favor de la ley era unánime.

Molly, Ron y Percy acabaron en Azkaban el mismo día. Molly por enseñarle a hacer la poción, Percy por estar de acuerdo y Ron por hacerla y usarla.

Luego se entero de la razón la siguiente vez que Luna vino a comer. Ese perdedor podía haber sido su amigo, pero entre sus celos y esto el vaso se derramaba. Además, ¿por que debería importarle el genero de quién se acostaba con su hija? Si quería salir, follar, casarse y más tarde adoptar o tener hijas vía poción con Luna, él no iba a ser el hipócrita que intentase manipularla para que fuese con niños siendo tolerante a prácticamente casi todo lo que no hiciese deliberadamente daño a otros.

Era un buen padre, después de todo. Sobre todo después de que Hermione tuviese otros cuatro hermanos y hermanas menores capaces de hacer magia cuando se graduó.

Francamente Emma y él solo se habían puesto preservativo por la linea de tiempo. Una vez que el bucle estaba cerrado los vecinos se quedaron muchas noches seguidas despiertos mientras oían su celebración.


End file.
